Renako Kuina Tearson
commonly referred . is the third chosen dragon warrior. She is the older twin sister of Rena Scheris Tearson. Personality her step-brother warns Santi about Renako's personality stating that "she got a short fuse." Renako is stern and cold and does not even smile often. but She is kind-hearted, caring and intelligent but at first, what was shown of her personally it was shown as her trademark cold respectful manner. she was always been quite highly feisty and apathetic towards others those alike towards her, even while actually deeply disagree about most of the things on hand. she is mostly calm yet quiet, even in her shaman fight battles. she generally acts off-hand bothering on fighting, but before the Series started she was noticed by others that she was very protective of her younger twin sister and was really close to her. it was noticed most of her time she is easily annoyed by somebody who was had bad ideas towards her step-siblings. this made her use her great raw strength to deal with anyone who troubles her or her younger twin sister. She would easily hit anyone who annoys their family or she would give some sort of deep insult to injury however it was noticed She was a complete direct polo opposite of her younger twin sister's happy-go-lucky Personality, Renako was quite strong-hearted and had quite a short foul-mouthed most of her random time much as her step-brother had in common with. yet she believed in her family's long history, this made her made a loyal promise in mind to her Family household that she well keep their living legacy alive. however when she first appeared at the time being she was extremely aloof yet uneasily understanding at times even she can be a little bit being harsh at rough times but she can be easily tricked by others. but for the most of her time being, when things weren't seen as a happy yet caring person like her jolly younger twin sister or like her father and mother share in common. however the most of her personality she was a little nice and has not displayed any emotions or what so ever even although doing her past life but she does show her "bad side" to scolded anyone who hurts her family members very offends. most of her free time most like her younger twin sister Rena. but unknown to others she does have a softer side. hidden from others which she has quickly fallen in with love someone who she thinks of him a lot and thinks it was kinda cute and handsome when her younger twin sister Rena told her about him. this was kinda made her a more open-minded lot but when she began to think of Michael a little bit she was very happy. however, with Michael being around she thinks they soon became close to another ever since they become close friends. but when she first met with Santi and his old friends for the first time she would begin to freak out at new shaman fighters those who are alike of her step-siblings. unlike Santi's case, she does get a little scared of fighting and this made her hate extremely acts of violence in shaman fights as the bad solution well turns into at times. however, she does have to admit that being around Michael can be quite scary yet shocking at both times can be a handful. after learning her shamanic powers, though she retains her desire to fight along with others and is interested in the fighting details, Renako became somewhat calmer and more focused. She is more willing to listen to the reason, having backed down from searching for his missing Sibling on her own when Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf explained it would be more practical to have her friends have a Search Team. Likewise, She shows far more concern for Rena than previously; when She discovers she is missing, Renako frantically tells her friends to begin looking for her. Relationships Character Relationship Timeline Family * - The Elderly Daughter of Lord Rendorf Tearson and Mikoto Maria Tearson ** - The Elderly Twin sister to Rena Scheris Tearson ** - The Niece figure to Christopher Tearson and Stefania Tearson ** - The Cousin figure of Ruby Tearson and Annie Tearson ** - The Granddaughter of Vincent Vyron Tearson and Ayeka Nayru Tearson * - The Great-Granddaughter of Ryūsuke Michael Thūrwolf ** - The Step-Daughter to Renton Michael Thūrwolf and Michelle Thūrwolf ** - The Step-Sister to Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Lilly Michelle Thūrwolf ** - The Aunt to Ashelia Faith Thūrwolf,Iris Sona Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf and Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf Friends * - The loyal best friend to Santi Sanchez and Cara Anderson Rivels Events ** - Met with Santi Sanchez's friends ** - became good friends with Cara Anderson, who was also Santi Sanchez's friend ** - Met Michael by accident while slowly falling in love with him Appearance Much Like her younger twin sister Rena, Renako has Semi-long periwinkle hair expect with two red hairclips on the right side of her hair while her Japanese Atlantean elf Pointy Ears were showing, she had light icy turquoise eyes. it was noticed by others that her younger twin sister Rena bears a strong resemblance to her younger twin sister (in appearance and even name) Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip when she became a teenager. she offends started to wear brown school shoes with black stockings. while she wears her trademark black long-sleeve shirt that covered only her neck and chin while wearing a white shirt on top of it along with a dark blue skirt(she wears a white petticoat that adds volume to her skirt who wears a Loincloth underneath her skirt.) She wears offend wears Fingerless black with white lining tekkō which only cover only the back of her hands. Abilities and powers Guardian Ghost See More: Spirit of Rain At first, Renako can sense, an only spiritual power of spirits at one point when she was spiritually possessed at the time. she can breath cold air when there was a full blue moon was out. but it seems it was too strong to handle for her shamanic abilities to kick in. however, she senses spirits. but she is not trained as a shaman so she cannot use their powers like her father, aunt and two step-siblings can, however. Movement Skills Renako is quite known highly skilled in the use of her ninja-like speed dashing. although this is by no means a useful skill, as most of her friends and family were shocked by her performing it to various degrees, she seems has no hate with it, because she has mastered this speed ability to the point where she can appear to be in several places at once and wipe out an entire group of people in seconds. She can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected, and she can easily surprise others, however, Renako is best known for her ninjas-like movements in most of her speed and quick moves. Having been taught by herself at a very young age, she is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of the time. however, she remained able to use her normal speed. by using her left leg kinda like a ninja. Fast Speed - Second Step however, this second updated technique when she stars moving to her opponent's back directly very quickly and then she starts to attack them and then she hits anyone behind and front in two rapid quick hits, even cutting them off their guard is down. however this attack is her personal favorite to use, however The technique its self is so fast, so an opponent may be confused to tell if not be able to tell where she can be spotted and even to be attacked from the front or the back, and even her father finds it quite funny how he can see her fast ninja like relaxing movements. Miscellaneous Skills *'Amphibious': Much like her people, her father, and younger twin sister Rena, Renako can spend most of her time underwater much longer, and she was a very professional swimmer and is able to breathe underwater with great ease * : Renako is able to create at least three or two spiritual clones of herself by using the last remains of her Furyoku all at once. however, using her Amazing speed While they are identical to her true self. however they can mimic her movements, her speed, and even her attack pattern, they do not seem to last long when Santi Sanchez took care of them when Renako and Santi first face each other in battle. however, this attack can act as a final attack * : One of her favorite attacks which is more of a awkward melee kick: Renako would lashes out in her target's direction, then she will run towards them and jump towards her enemy and then uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a painful kick to the gut. While not particularly painful or powerful in its attack, this single kick was strong enough to defeat Blaze McCoy making him humorously go flying high into a wall * : Renako possesses a high considerable knowledge and skill in the arts of Kendō, which she learned at a younger age. before officially joining the School, though the training only lasted a week out of fear that Renako would become too powerful, However, Renako, who despises using skills and techniques learned from another source, only uses Kendō as a finishing move. Weapon :See More: Atlantean Crystal Sword and Sheath Renako never used her shamanic powers in battle expect she uses her Telekinesis to summon her crystal sword at any time or rate and anywhere possible she seems to know little about her shamanic skills from her family's long history of shamanic. History Early Past And Early Childhood Before the Timeskip Family Reunion Renako along with her younger twin sister was present with her father while her mother Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf was coming home from the hospital. however, she was shocking meeting with her step-siblings for the first time After the Timeskip Meeting the Spirit of Rain after her spring break, when Renako came home from her kendō training after night she, however, got involved in cold weird yet strange incidents. however, her body was taken over by the Spirit of Rain's spirit. doing at night. it was not long before it happens the spirit of rain was taking over her body at will when she was half naked but wearing an open white robe on, however when she was being possessed by a spirit. the sprint itself was too strong to handle her doing that time. by the time she was being controlled by the spirit of Rain powers, it made her go in a berserk-like a state. however when the full blue moon was not out. she becomes sick, however when the full blue moon was out. she began to breath cold air at will. however, At some point, she encountered her cousin's guardian ghost, Regina. As Regina was shocked to see that the Spirit of Rain was taken over her body and mistaken Regina as the spirit of fire. however, for Renako and the Spirit of Rain picked the wrong turn with Regina. while the Possessed Reanko wasn't able to land any hits on Regina. but for Renako, she got pushed by Regina twice in a row. she was not injured in the progress by Regina however for Renako. she was left unconscious coldly unable to move her body because of Regina's strength. after the Spirit of Rain had enough and give up. however Regina stated that she would be better off if she and her new guardian ghost become "friends". after Regina left them, she and the Spirit of Rain were Teleported by Regina to a near hospital to recover. A Test with Silva while waking up while she realized she was at a hospital while was recovering. just then Silva from the Patch tribe comes out of no where which making her seeing a person like him come out like that in her hospital room at all times, later he then offers a test to her to gain an entry to the shaman fight. In order for an entry, she needed the oracle bell that will function as a Token and as a permit. however, for Renako she only needs to hit him just only once. in which she was slightly confused about what was an "oracle bell" was at first. however, Silva told her the information about the grand shaman tournament was going being held at As Renako through it over when Silva was talking to her about it. she, later on, change of heart and she accepts his offer. but Silva was little worried about her about her bad injuries to up heal. later on, she will meet with him later on after her injuries healed. after she recovers soon and he told her to meet him at a "special place in her heart" when he left he give her a map of his location to meet him when he left later on while at home, while Renako was outside doing nightfall while practicing her unused shamanic skills to use while she saw a shooting star flying over in the night sky and she knew what Silva was talking about and she thought to herself what Silva said to her at the hospital. while Renako headed towards the Mikoto forest to the star's location, however, she saw Silva again but for the second time but he was waiting for her. he then explained that Renako had to land a hit on him to pass his test. as Renako was ready for the test however she could not handle Silva's five guardian ghosts were frustrating and upsetting her and even blocking all her attacks and moves. Silva was able to exhaust Renako pretty quick with ease. however, with her final move, she was able to use Over Soul for the first time and was able to cut through a little piece of Silva's headband while the headband falls over his face. this made Silva shocked and then he told her that she has finally passed the test. he gave Renako a blue oracle bell and told her to stay tuned for the info about the first rounds of the Shaman Fight. After a few weeks, Renako received information about the first round in where she needed to win at least two out of three battles to proceed to the second tournament. Meeting Santi for the for the first time As a few days have passed by, Renako was able to defeat her first two opponents quite easily with her speed. Renako was however easily overpowered by the two unknown Shamans with her new Over Soul and her ninja-like quick movement speed. however, Silva who watched her fights, he was so happy yet surprised about how easy Renako was able to get herself a spot in the main tournament as Silva came to her and then he told her how can she could keep her focus up and fight so calm, then she answered back to him by saying that her dream was believing in all that was the key for herself just then As her blue oracle bell was beeping for assigned her third and final opponent, she stated that she was a little ready yet nervous for the main tournament but that she would probably win her third and final battle anyway. As Renako and Silva stared at the blue oracle bell displayed the name of someone named "Santi Sanchez", then she told her "uncle" Silva that it would be a fun battle after all. After both Santi and Renako used both of their Over Souls, Santi was quickly able to cause Renako so much pain with his well-trained skills. As Santi was about to land an attack on Her Over Soul, however, this made Renako screamed in point blank of horror out of rage and this was able pierced Santi's Over Soul and injuring him badly in progress. As Santi stood up and was shocked yet was highly wondered and wondered what was going on with her while she went completely berserk and she seriously injured Santi. just before Silva could interfere with the match. After her "uncle" Silva tried to calm her down and made herself passed out again and he then took her to the hospital again, while Santi was taken to her step-Brother's Family Mansion. back at home from the hospital again, Renako lost control of her guardian ghost and her Over soul yet again but this time Santi was able to calm her down by simply by touching her arm. As Santi and Renako were training sill, her "uncle" Silva showed up and told them that they had to find the Patch Village in order to participate in the main tournament of the Shaman Fight. As they are preparing themselves to head for America, After her StepBrother Eliskūya told Santi to take care of her and later on to watch out for Sharona, while Santi and Renako decide to take off the next day. Traveling to America with Santi After they landed in America at the airport, Santi and Renako decided to go out for dinner. While they where eating, they were approached by an old friend of his Thiago Vargas. they were approached by Thiago Vargas. As Santi and Thiago remembered each other for a long time, they talked about the Shaman Fight. while Santi and Renako then decided to take Thiago with them, find a hotel and to start traveling the next day. After traveling through the desert together for a few days later, they ran into Blaze McCoy and Cara Anderson. After finding out that they were Shamans, Blaze started talking big and challenged Santi to a fight. Santi accepted the challenge, despite Renako getting quite angry at him and telling him not to do so. After clashing a few times, Santi and Blaze collapsed from using too much Furyoku. As Cara got angry at Santi, then Renako got angry at Cara just then the two clashed too. As both Renako and Cara tried to think of where they were fighting for, they both started to share a laugh and started making fun of the exhausted Santi and Blaze. As Thiago helped both of them up, however, Blaze was talking big yet he told Santi that he would probably crush him in the Shaman Fight. She and Cara calmed both of them down. when the night fell, they all went to their tents to sleep. The next day, Santi and Blaze constantly tried to be better than the other at things, which Renako and Cara found it very funny. As Thiago suggests to go find the Patch Village together, Renako and Cara both agree immediately. From that moment on, the group traveled together every day and trained or discussed Shaman stuff at nights. Renako and Santi continued practicing Shaman training together or sometimes with the others as well. Later on, Renako heard from her step-brother Eliskūya on the cellphone that both her niece, Eliskuya's adopted younger sister Millie Marson, and Sharona's grandfather, Adam De Vil Rhodes, where somewhere in America closeby to them as well. As Santi decided to go look for Adam, while Renako wanted to visit her foster niece. Then, the group spit up Traveling with Cara Meanwhile, while Renako and Cara were traveling towards the nearby town, to meet with her foster niece Millie and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie were hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her niece Millie while giving her a hug, they were happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began to start to argue at each other, however, Cara told Ellie to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to search for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the upcoming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, Millie later answered back that she wanted to do so together with her best friend Ellie. Then, her Step-Brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to him for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Reunited with Santi, Thiago, and Blaze After the two groups got reunited, they introduced the new people to each other and started the last part of their journey to the Patch Village. After the whole group met up with her step-brother Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some personal "business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. The night before reaching the Patch Village, Renako spoke with both Santi about what was going to happen in the future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village, they were all welcomed by Silva. Then, the Patch Officiants explained that everyone should join a three-man squad team and fight against other squad teams. Then, Renako and the others were confronted by Her niece Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf, and her hooded figures Misha and Janelyn. After she told them that she would win the Shaman Fight for sure, this made Blaze get angry at Raimu. but the conversation was quickly interrupted by Eliskuya. Later on, Renako formed a team with Santi and Thiago. Then, Renako came up with the name: Team "Storm", due to the elements their spirits are based on. Shaman Fight After the Shaman Fight started, Team "Storm" was had their first match against Team "Beasts". After Team "Beasts" went all out attack immediately, Team "Storm" all had a hard time defending their attacks. After Renako was able to trap two enemies in the water, Santi was able to electrocute them and break theirs Over Souls. Then, Thiago defeated the leader of Team "Beasts" after clashing multiple times with their beast-like Over Soul powers. After Thiago was able to cut the last one standing, Team "Storm" won their first round. After the match, Santi praised Thiago's speed an skill while Renako stated that they needed to work better together for the upcoming fights because they were probably even harder than the first one. Soon after the first match Team "Masked" had their second match against Team "Storm". Before the match started their team leader began mocking Team "Storm" and said that they would show them the strength of their masks, but Santi answered that they would crack all their masks instead. After the match started, Santi and Thiago immediately clashed with two masked men, after the team leader attacked Renako, Santi was able to hold off his own opponent and save Renako. After Renako thanked Santi and hit another enemy with a rain of ice spikes, Thiago's Oversoul was broken and he was defeated. As Santi was able to defeat the enemy that Renako attacked a few moments ago, Santi was attacked from behind by the team leader. When Renako got angry, she buried the enemy team leader in water and froze him. After the match, Thiago was alright, but Renako had to take care of Santi, which she found funny. In their third match, Team "Storm" had to fight against Team "Wizards". After Renako was trapped by their "magic" powers, Thiago and Santi used great teamwork as Santi saved Renako and Thiago took out the enemy. As Team "Storm" clashed a few times with Team "Wizards", Team "Wizards" combined they're Over Souls and took both Renako and Thiago out at once. As they slowly stood up again, they all had to use their immense speed to avoid the attacks from Team "Wizards". As Thiago was able to attack them from behind, Renako was able to get through their low defense while Santi gave them the final blow to win the match. After the Shaman Fight Meeting Michael Etymology the name meaning of her first name comes from ("Melody of") while her middle name means ("Flying") Character Trivia Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Shaman Category:Japanese Atlantean Elf